


Roses and Tulips

by Destiel__winchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 10 points if you spot my really 'subtle' dear evan hansen reference, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Mentions of Death, also im not entirely sure how hanahaki disease works so dont attack me, and theres climon and the start but thats it, basically just love sick puppies all over the place, but no actual character death, cheesyyy af, clary and simon are so very in the wrong relationship, im such a lesbian i love clary and izzy together so much, jimon, lets's just say that in this fic the hanahaki disease can potentially kill vamps okay?, malec is sorta a side ship, sorta graphic description of them throwing up petals, tbh, theres like two swear words i think btw, this is my solution to the clary jace simon love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel__winchester/pseuds/Destiel__winchester
Summary: Simon and Clary are together, but for all the wrong reasons.A sudden, strange disease has them both questioning their feelings for certain shadowhunters and running against a clock to save themselves.-Or-Simon and Clary both get hanahaki disease because Simon's in love with Jace and Clary's in love with Izzy.





	Roses and Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings cause I'm extra:  
> Red roses: passionate love  
> White roses: purity  
> White and red roses together: unity 
> 
> Yellow tulips: Hopelessly in love  
> (No idea how accurate these are but I think they're pretty accurate) 
> 
> Also I put a random Dear Evan Hansen reference in here so let's see who can spot it lmao. If you know the musical it's not subtle AT ALL

Clary had always known she'd loved Simon. They'd been there for each other through thick and thin. Hell, he'd been there, by her side, when she was suddenly dragged into this new world she hadn't even known existed before. She dragged him in with her. Her own selfish need to have Simon close to her pulled him into this world too, with a thirst for blood. 

Then she met Jace. Jace with his perfect eyes and perfect hair and perfect everything. She'd been captivated by Jace from the moment she met him. 

Simon? Simon had hated him. He'd gotten in the way of him and Clary. Simon, now a vampire, had to watch as the woman he'd loved fell for another. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy when it was revealed they were siblings. But for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't because he was jealous that Jace had Clary. From the sidelines, Simon had watched Jace. Watched every strategic move the boy made as he became the shadowhunter he was destined to be. Watched as Jace left with Valentine. Everything in him stopped. He didn't understand why. Why he felt so strange about Jace. 

It wasn't that Jace was a man. Simon had known he was pansexual for a long time (another thing Clary was there for). But of course, Simon hadn't been the only one torn apart by Jace's departure.  
Clary had to watch as Jace, her alleged brother, walked away with their father. A murderer. Slowly, she felt the new world she had learned to love and protect crumble around her like an avalanche. She needed someone, she needed Simon. She felt invisible, like she was waving at everyone through a window but nobody could see. No one was waving back. 

Except for Izzy. Sweet, gorgeous Izzy Lightwood. Clary would be lying if she said she'd never felt enticed by Izzy. Everything about her was so intriguing. The way she walked, talked with purpose. She left people in awe when she walked by, her stance so powerful she could knock down buildings. After Jace disappeared, Clary spent so much time with Izzy. Almost every night, Clary would roll out of bed, her eyes droopy, and find herself crawling into Izzy's; she felt at home in Izzy's arms. Safe. Izzy never seemed to realise that the nightmares stopped after two weeks. She still let Clary into her bed every night. 

When they found Jace on the boat and brought him back, everything felt different. Clary wasn't the same person she'd been before he'd left. Of course, she wasn't. No one was. But there was something she couldn't describe, a longing to be in Izzy's bed again. To curl up beside Izzy, the smell of peaches tickling her nose. To be showered with kisses and affection by... Izzy?  
So, Clary did what she felt necessary: she ran back to Simon. She let Simon catch her crumbling soul and help her piece it back together. She missed him. So much. She wanted his help. He'd liked Izzy. He must have known how this felt. She never realised he was battling his own demons because of a certain blonde haired shadowhunter. 

Simon had time to sift through his feelings and thoughts. He knew that something about the way Jace pulled him in was strange. He'd thought about telling Clary but he felt it would only make matters worse. And somewhere along the line of lies and torture and magic, Simon and Clary fell back into each other. They found each other again. But all too soon, the line had become shadowed as they fell into something neither wanted to be in. 

A relationship with each other was tricky. Like walking on egg shells, they were careful. Both knew, deep down, it wasn't what they wanted. But they stayed for the other. But one night left them both having to face their own truths. 

Clary had awoken in the night, feeling cold in Simon's arms with a feeling unfolding in her stomach. It almost felt like something unfurling in her throat. Choking and gasping, struggling to breathe, she ran as fast as she could to her bathroom in the institute. She watched in fascination and fear as dark red and white rose petals fell from her mouth, into the toilet bowl. Floating effortlessly on the water, more and more coughed their way out of Clary's mouth, her cheeks tear stained. All she wanted was for the pain to stop as she cried out. She hadn't even noticed she'd awoken Simon.  
Dazed, he ran into the bathroom watching confused as the petals poured out of Clary's mouth. 

''S-Simon make it-'' More petals. ''Make it s-stop!" Clary screamed. She screamed and screamed, her voice hoarse as the silky soft stream of rose petals continued. Her arms grabbed at her stomach in pain as she felt them. The petals making their way up and out. Simon stood, bewildered for what felt like years before he managed to force out words. 

''Clary what the hell is- Oh my G-'' Simon choked on the word as it stung his throat. Halfway through his sentence, he began to feel an odd sensation deep in his stomach. An unfurling sensation that continued up into his lungs and throat until suddenly-

Simon turned away from Clary, his head bowed as the yellow tulip petals coughed up out of his mouth. He felt the tears begin to pour as the petals painfully made their way up, out of his throat. The pain both felt was indescribable. Clary gasped for breath as she felt the flowers grow inside her, her roses unfurling in her stomach like Simon's tulips. Hunched over in pain, the pair screamed and cried out for what felt like hours until the pain finally subsided. The petals stopped. Finally, they both fell back to sleep on the bathroom floor, too exhausted to make their way back to bed.  
Clary woke in the morning to find Simon hunched over the toilet, the petals spilling from his lips once again. She soon followed suit. Once the pain subsided yet again they turned to face each other for the first time. 

''Simon... We have to go and speak to Magnus.''

Neither spoke to each other on the way to Magnus'; They were both too scared to open their mouths in fear of a sudden overwhelming wave of nausea and petals. Once they arrived, Simon gently knocked on the door which was opened by a glittery-eyed Magnus. 

''Clary! Sam! Please, come in,'' Magnus announced, laughing at his purposeful mistake. Upon walking in, the pair noticed Alec perched on a stool drinking coffee, his hair still ruffled from what they both hoped was bedhead. 

''Jesus, you both look awful. What the hell happened?'' He asked, taking a sip from his mug and earning a warning glance from Magnus. 

''Gee, thanks, pal-''

''That's actually w-why were here,'' Clary interrupted Simon, stepping in front of him to speak to Magnus. ''Somethings happening and... And we don't know what's wrong,'' She continued, struggling to keep the tears at bay. Suddenly cautious and ever protective, Magnus ushered the two over to take a seat, offering them a drink. They both declined. Alec joined the trio, shockingly looking just as worried as Magnus. 

''What's wrong, my darlings?'' Magnus asked, taking both of their hands and giving them a light squeeze. 

''L-last night I woke up and... I thought I was going to be sick but. But, I started throwing up these rose petals and then-''

''And then I heard her crying so I ran to the bathroom and I just felt so sick a-and then... And then I started coughing up these tulip petals!'' Simon continued, his eyes wide in fear at the memory. Alec, who looked mildly disturbed, was the first to speak up. 

''I've... Never heard of anything like this before. And I've heard of a lot of things in this world.'' Magnus sighed, his eyes filled with worry as he stood, searching for a book. 

''I have. And if it's what I think it is then... Then you two need to talk. Do you want Alec here?''

''Hey!"

''N-no it's fine. He can stay,'' Clary muttered, Simon nodding in agreement. Magnus returned, a leather bound book in hand and placed it on the table. As the dust settled again, Clary coughed lightly and a single rose petal fell from her mouth. Delicate fingers lifted it from where it had fallen on her lap and inspected it. Clary stared at the petal between her fingers in wonder as Magnus scanned the book. 

''Here it is. It doesn't normally happen to couples because... Well. Look, if both of you are experiencing what I believe you are then... you're suffering from hanahaki disease,'' Magnus explained, his eyes focused on the couple. 

''Hanahaki disease what'-what's that?'' Simon asked. But Magnus stayed silent, instead choosing to look down at the book and away from the pairs' eyes. He didn't want to be the one to have to explain Simon and Clary's possible fate to them. Not when they'd been through so much. Magnus just couldn't understand. They'd seemed so happy together. 

''Magnus? Please...'' The warlock sighed, his eyes meeting Clary's as he spoke. 

''It's a disease in which a person coughs up flower petals when suffering from one-sided love. That- that's why it's so uncommon in couples because-''

''Because their love isn't one sided,'' Simon completed, earning a small nod from Magnus. Suddenly, the room took a twisted feel. The room was enveloped in an uncomfortable silence as Alec stared at the pair, neither looking at each other. They both knew. They knew why it was happening. They just didn't know what the other felt. 

''If... If you don't mind me asking: Which of you is it that doesn't truly love the other the way a partner should?'' Magnus said. He hated to ask, he really did. But if he was going to guide the two properly he needed to know as much as possible. He cared about the pair as if they were his own. He'd watched Clary from a young age and now she had become the powerful shadowhunter he knew she'd become. And Simon? Simon hadn't asked for any of this. He hadn't asked to be dropped into this unknown world so suddenly where his kind was villainized. Seen as monsters. But Magnus could tell he was strong. 

''Me.'' Clary and Simon muttered in unison. Silence enveloped the group again as everyone looked up with wide eyes. Magnus and Alec stared at the pair, Clary and Simon looking at each other with shock. Yet also relief. 

''Well...That might make this easier then,'' Magnus said, interrupting the moment. 

''What, why?''

''Well, because the only way to cure the disease is to fulfil your love.'' The pair listened intently as Magnus explained. Clary's breath hitched. Immediately, her mind went to Izzy. Izzy's smiling face as she spoke to Clary. How could Clary let her know how she felt? Unbeknownst to Clary, Simon was sat, pondering his own thoughts of Jace. There was no way his feelings would be reciprocated. What would happen to him? 

''What happens if we can't fulfil it?'' He asked, staring intently at Magnus as he awaited an answer. Once again, Magnus refused to look at the pair. Well, that was a bad sign. This one Magnus really didn't want to answer. 

''What? Magnus, what happens?'' Clary pleaded. 

''If... If you cannot fulfil your love in time then. Then the flower petals may... You'll die.''

''Even vampires?''

''Yes even... even vampires.'' 

Clary's world stopped. Of all the ways to go and this was probably the most likely. She could have died in some epic battle with a demon or Valentine. But this? This was just cruel. As she sat in the uncomfortable silence, Clary's mind became riddled with thoughts of Izzy. Izzy's hair, the way it felt so soft every night she'd slept there, Izzy embracing her. The sparkle that lit up Izzy's eyes whenever she began talking about her passion for science. Just... Izzy. 

Simon wasn't handling the news much better. Not only was his new found immortality completely useless now, it was all because he was completely, unequivocally, helplessly in love... with Jace Wayland. Before he could even register the churning feeling reappear in his stomach, Simon watched as Clary buckled over in pain; dark red petals poured from her mouth as she gagged, white ones intermingled within the harsh red. Simon watched the horror in Alec and Magnus' eyes as he hunched over, letting the petals spill along with his tears.  
Clary looked up through her watery eyes as she felt a firm hand rubbing against her back. Through her glassy eyes, she could see Alec trying his best to sooth her as she felt another burst of petals travelling up her throat, his hand hesitant as it ran along her back. 

''Breathe, Clary. It's okay... It's gonna be okay,'' he muttered slowly, his hand rubbing small circles on her back in a struggled effort to calm her down. Through her sniffles and dry heaves, she laughed. 

''How? How is this going to be okay, Alec? Look at me, I can barely- barely talk without vomiting god damn petals. And Izzy will-'' 

''So it's Izzy?'' Alec asked, continuing to rub Clary's back as her stomach began to settle once more. As she looked up, she noticed Simon and Magnus in a similar predicament with the warlock comforting the vampire as he continued to spill petals. ''I kinda figured, to be honest. What? You don't think I didn't hear you sneaking off to my sister's room every night?'' He laughed as he noticed Clary's incredulous look. 

''Since when have you slept at the institute since you've been with Magnus?" Clary asked, teasing Alec while simultaneously curious for an answer. 

''Hey, you're not the only one that likes spending time with my sister you know!" Sniffling, Clary laughed at Alec's exclamation, watching his face morph into a smile. 

''Look at us... bonding as I verge on death because of unrequited love.'' 

''Nah, I wouldn't say unrequited,'' Alec said, his shoulders shrugging. Clary snapped up, her eyes meeting Alec's. 

''If it wasn't unrequited you wouldn't be covered in petals right now,'' she said, Alec dusting off the petals that had fallen onto his lap. 

''Clary... the cure is to fulfil your love. That means that there's a chance you can survive. And in my opinion, that chance is pretty high.'' 

Clary dwelled over his thoughts for a moment. He seemed so sure that this would be okay. Why wasn't she? Then it hit her: Simon. Simon, her best friend for life. Would he die? She'd been told it was difficult for a vampire to die, but this seemed like it could do just the trick. 

''Simon will be okay too, Clary. But you should speak to him first,'' Alec continued, seeming to read Clary's mind. 

''Thanks, Alec.'' 

''Hey no problem. I mean, we've gotta stick together now that we have such a huge thing in common.'' 

''And what is that?'' 

''We both love my sister.'' Clary giggled. ''Okayyyy Fairchild, you know what I mean.'' 

==================================================================

Sighing, Clary fell back onto her bed as she closed her eyes. She heard Simon's feet shuffling on the floor of her room in the institute and sat back up. Neither said anything for a while, both too caught up in thinking of what to say than to actually say it. Simon fiddled aimlessly with his hoodie strings, pulling them from side to side. 

''Okay so-'' 

''We should talk.'' 

Silence swept over them again as they spoke over each other. Finally, Simon spoke up. 

''I'm sorry.'' 

''Sorry? What are you sorry for?'' 

''Because I... I went into this relationship semi-aware of what I was feeling for this guy and I just feel like I betrayed you. Like I did it just to forget about him.''

''Simon,'' Clary turned to her friend, hands resting on his. ''Don't say that. Don't be sorry for something you can't help... Neither one of us was happy in this relationship. That's clear know. My mind was warped because of my feelings and I turned to the only person I knew I could trust. Who'd been there for me through everything: You.'' Simon smiled lightly at Clary, his hands turning to grasp at Clary's. A sole tear dropped onto his knuckles as Clary squeezed their clasped hands. 

And that's how they stayed. For what felt like hours the pair stayed, holding each other's hands in the slowly dimming sunlight. The silence was comforting as they watched the sun dropping beneath their view gradually until soon, their faces were nothing but shadowed shapes in the darkness. 

''So... It's a guy?'' Clary asked, her voice timid. 

'Y-yeah. I just hope to Go-'' His throat burned. ''I just hope that it's not the same guy as you because... yeah.'' 

''Oh no, mine's-'' Clary stopped, her hands tightening suddenly around Simon's. Briefly, Simon looked at Clary, her eyes wandering the room as she refused to look at him. 

Oh. 

''A girl?'' Her grip tightened even more. ''Clary you shouldn't be ashamed of it-''

''No!... Sorry,'' She added as Simon jumped at her sudden outburst. ''I'm not ashamed of it. I know I'm bisexual and I'm proud but... I just feel bad for not telling you.'' 

''Clary Fairchild, why in the world would I be mad? Coming out is a process and you shouldn't feel guilty or pressured into telling someone.'' Silence filled the air once again as Clary stuttered over what to say. 

''Okay. Thanks.'' 

''Don't thank me. What you should be doing is getting out there and telling Izzy how you feel!"

"How do I do that when I- Izzy? You just said Izzy?'' Simon shrugged. 

''What, is it not Izzy?'' 

''No it is but. How?'' 

''How? Clary, every time you look at Izzy it's like you're looking at a fucking angel-'' 

''Technically I am-'' 

''Not the point. The point is, you look at that woman like she's your everything. Honestly, I thought you just really looked up to her at first but all this,'' He vaguely gestured at nothing. ''All this makes it make perfect sense. You're in love with her. And you're in hard.'' 

''What about you?'' 

''What do you mean?'' Clary raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed. ''Oh... Look I- I don't wanna talk about it, okay? I know there's no chance of me surviving so I'd rather die having not tried than die humiliated.'' 

''Simon, you don't know that. And don't think for one second that I am gonna let you die without trying. You have a chance at surviving and you're gonna take it. However big or small.'' 

''It's Jace.'' 

''Oh.'' 

''Yeah.''

Clary was stunned into silence. Something inside her told her she shouldn't be surprised but. How could she not? All this time she'd thought Simon had been so jealous of Jace. Unless- 

''So, when Jace and I were kinda sorta a thing you weren't jealous of Jace you were jealous of?''

''You. I didn't realise at first but- After everything that happened with Valentine and the mortal cup, something switched inside me. That's when I realised.'' 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, a panicked Magnus rushing in before Clary could even say anything. Breathing heavily, he tried to get his words out but struggled. Cautious, Clary and Simon stood, ignoring the subtle pain bubbling in their stomachs. 

''I think you need to hurry.'' 

''Why?'' 

''If I'm correct you don't have much time before...'' 

''Oh my-'' Clary didn't get to finish her sentence before she was collapsing onto the floor, her stomach cramping with every gush of petals that fell from her mouth. She could feel it. Slowly, she could feel the roses unfurling in her lungs. Barely buds, but they were there. Soon, Simon had joined her on the floor as Magnus stood, helpless. 

The pain was the worst. 

Finally, after dry heaves and tears, they stood with a pounding in their heads and looked at Magnus. 

''Please hurry. I can't afford to lose the closest thing I have to children.'' 

Saying their goodbyes to Magnus, the pair exited the room and stopped. Eyes locked on each other, they nodded. 

''We can do this. I'm not losing you again.'' Clary said, determination laced within her words. Jumping into each other's arms, they tried not to cry. 

''See you soon.'' 

And with that, they ran.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clary's feet pounded against the Insitute floors as she ran. Her breathing was heavy from running as sweat dripped from her forehead. With Simon long gone on the other side of the Institute, she was left alone. All she could do was pray she had enough time. 

Her feet ached and her head swayed. But she carried on. 

She ran and she ran and she ran. Asking anyone she could along the way if they knew where Izzy was. 

''Have you seen Izzy?'' 

''Do you know where Izzy is?'' 

''Does anyone know where she is?!"

''I need Izzy!" 

Ignoring the slowly growing flowers and vines, she ran some more. Harder and faster. 

Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy- 

''Clary? Are you okay?'' 

''Jace?'' She looked up and found Jace, his eyes filled with worry as he looked at Clary's pale complexion. ''Have you seen Izzy?!" She shouted, grabbing his arms as she shook him. 

''She's in the gardens why?'' 

The gardens. Of course. 

Wait. If Jace was here... Then- 

''Jace! Go and find Simon!" Suddenly, at the mention of the vampire, Jace stopped in his tracks and looked back. Clary's desperation caused his face to pale like her's as he began to panic. 

''Is he okay?'' 

''He- Do you love him?'' 

''W-what?'' 

''Jace, please! Do you love Simon? Come on, I've seen the looks don't lie to me,'' She asked, momentarily forgetting about the pain in her head and chest. She watched as Jace became a fumbling mess. 

''Well, I mean... I don't- Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know just- Is he okay?'' 

''Just find him, he's on the other side of the Institute. And hurry!" And with that, Clary continued her running, leaving a dazed and confused Jace hurrying to reach Simon. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Simon couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this much panic. He'd not had to worry about dying for so long and yet, here he was. Running for his life. Literally. He'd tried to use his vampire speed but it seemed the disease was stopping it from working. Stupid fucking magic. 

''Has anyone seen Jace?'' 

''Jace?'' 

''Does anyone know where I can find him?'' 

''I need Jace!" 

He'd almost given up until- 

''Alec!" Whipping around from his work, Alec turned to Simon. ''Have you seen Jace?'' 

''He's up on the other side of the institute why?'' Then it clicked. ''Oh. Oh shit. Dude, good luck.'' 

And with that, Simon turned from where he'd come and raced to meet Jace. Little did he know, Jace was racing to find him too. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, Clary stopped. She hunched over her knees as she caught her breath. She'd made it. Looking up, she saw her. The dim moonlight shone on Izzy's cheeks as she walked beside the flower beds, a small smile playing on her lips. She loved the gardens. Clary had been here with her before, Izzy saying it was where she came to relax and forget about her worries. Unknowingly, Clary found herself grinning at Izzy, her hair trailing down her back as Clary looked across her runes in amazement. Her chest fluttered as she looked Izzy up and down, her stomach showing in her cut off top. From her place beside the flowers, Izzy looked across and saw Clary, hiding behind a lamp post. 

''Clary? What are you doing over there?'' Running, Clary emerged as Izzy's smile changed into worry. ''Clary are you okay?'' Softly, she grabbed Izzy's arms, the smile falling back onto Izzy's lips at the touch. She returned the touch and held onto Clary's arms too. 

''Izzy I need to say something and I need to say it now.'' 

''Go for it, Angel.'' Clary's heart jumped at the nickname. 

''Okay, look. I-'' Wow, this was harder than Clary thought. Her mouth opened and closed as she stuttered, trying to form the words she'd recited over and over again. But the same bubbling feeling in her stomach caught her attention and she carried on. ''I like you, okay? More than like you. I- I love you, Isabelle Lightwood. And right now, I need to tell you before I die because I don't want to die without you knowing and I-'' 

''Can I kiss you?'' 

Clary's heart stopped.

''What?'' 

''Can I kiss you?'' Clary didn't need to be asked again. Her arms made their way around Izzy's waist who reached up on her toes, arms wrapping behind Clary's neck. Clary's heart pounded as she waited for their lips to meet. Finally, they did. Soft lips moved against Clary's and her heart burst. She felt the flowers die away inside her but she didn't care as she kissed Izzy. 

Izzy Lightwood. She was kissing Izzy Lightwood. 

And it felt so good. She felt Izzy smile against her lips and deepened the kiss, her grip on Izzy's waist tightening as she felt her knees almost give way. She never wanted this feeling to end. It was that moment that Clary realised just how hard she'd fallen for Izzy. And as they broke apart, foreheads touching, they laughed. 

''What was that whole speech about? Bit dramatic the whole dying thing wasn't it?'' 

''Oh, no I actually was dying. Literally, on the verge of death.'' 

''What!" Izzy screamed, moving away from Clary in her panic who laughed. Pulling Izzy in closer, she shook her head. 

''No I'm fine now. Thanks to you.'' Izzy stared at Clary in confusion. ''I'll tell you later,'' Clary added as Izzy rested her head on Clary's shoulder, the pair swaying gently in the moonlight. 

''I love you.'' 

''I love you too.'' 

''But... I thought you were with Simon?'' 

Simon. 

''OH MY GOD SIMON!" Clary broke from Izzy, her heart suddenly pounding again. Izzy looked panicked as Clary began to frantically pace the grass. ''Look, we bot got this disease. Hanahaki disease and-'' 

''No I know what it is. So now what? Is he okay?'' 

''I don't know?'' Grabbing Izzy's hand, Clary began running again. ''We have to find him! And hope Jace found him in time!" 

''Wait, Jace!" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Jace's mind was swarmed with worries as he searched the halls for Simon. But he couldn't find him anywhere. Until suddenly, a faint shout caught his attention. Somewhere, far off in the institute, someone screamed his name. 

''Jace!" It was Simon. 

''Simon!" 

''Oh my God, Jace!" Simon screamed, laughing slightly as he heard Jace's faint response. Surely he couldn't be too far. Simon sped up, his legs taking him as far and as fast as they could at his normal speed. He tried to ignore the growing tulips in his throat as he turned the corners, desperate to find the shadowhunter. 

''Simon!" 

He was closer now. He could tell. 

''Jace-'' Simon's stomach began to churn as he spoke. No no no, not now. 

''Simon, are you okay?'' Closer. 

''Jace, hurry!" 

''I'm coming!" Closer. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

Close-

''Simon!" Finally. Simon sighed in relief, collapsing into Jace's arms with tiredness who caught him easily. Looking up, Simon got lost within Jace's eyes momentarily, suddenly remembering why he was there as he felt his chest constrict once more.

''Jace I need to say something and-'' 

''I love you.'' 

''And I need to say it now before- Wait what?'' 

''I know, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't like you like that because you're with Clary but I can't help it. I didn't realise at first but when I thought you were in danger I got so scared and...'' Simon stopped listening. All he could so was stare at Jace's lips as he spoke, already feeling the loosening of flowers in his chest. 

''Jace shut up.'' He did. ''I love you too, idiot.'' 

This time, it was Jace's turn to look confused. Honestly, Simon found it endearing as Jace smiled, leaning in towards him. 

Oh, he was leaning in. 

Simon's heart sped up as he closed his eyes, arms wrapping around Jace's waist who brought his hands to softly cup Simon's face. Simon smiled as their lips met for the first time, nothing more than a brush at first before Jace deepened the kiss. Simon felt breathless as they moved backwards, his back finding the wall. And he didn't even have breath. His chest expanded as he felt the flowers disappear suddenly in his body. Slowly, they moved apart, Simon's hands staying on Jace's hips. 

''So... You love me huh?'' Simon teased, poking Jace's stomach. He grabbed Simon's arm, kissing his nose randomly. 

''Shut up you love me too... What are we gonna do about Clary.'' 

Crap. 

''Oh my God Clary! I totally forgot! Come on we need to-'' 

''Simon!'' He stopped as he heard Clary's voice, turning around to find her smiling back at him. She was alive. And holding Izzy's hand. Well, that was always a good sign. 

''I see you two love birds found each other in time.'' Izzy smiled, looking between the two boys, their cheeks flushing. 

''Seems like you did too,'' Simon said, laughing. 

''Can someone inform me what the hell is going on?'' Jace asked, raising his hand.

''I'd be more than happy to do so.'' Everyone turned, looking at Magnus and Alec, both of them out of breath. But smiling. 

''Hey Fairchild. Mess with my sister and I'll break you.'' Alec said, a smile creeping onto his face. He may have been joking but it didn't stop Clary from taking his word for it. 

''Hey she's my girlfriend I'm not gonna hurt her.'' 

''Girlfriend?'' Izzy asked, looking to her side at Clary who blushed. 

''I mean, if you want to. We totally don't have to but-'' Izzy kissed her cheek. 

''Of course I want to, Angel.'' 

Simon turned to Jace, smiling comically at him. 

''What about you, Captain America? Wanna make this official?'' He smiled, but inside he was trembling as he waited for an answer. 

''Mmmm, I dunno. Do I really wanna have to cope with you?'' Simon's smile faltered. ''Oh my God, the answer is yes, you idiot,'' Jace added, kissing Simon to stop him panicking. 

''Hey, Vamp! You can make sure you don't hurt my brother either.'' Alec said, pointing at Simon as Magnus nudged him in the rib. 

''Oh, by the way. You said God for the first time before.'' Jace mentioned, turning to Simon who looked at him in shock. Did he? 

''Did I? Oh, my God, I did! God! God God God Go-'' 

''Alright, nerd, shut up.'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you can notice but I'm much better at fxf ship writing cause I'm gay af so sorry if the Jimon moments aren't up to par, my friends. Also sorry about the lengthy moments of dialogue, it's something I'm working on.  
> Anyway, leave a like if you liked it, if you like (haha dodie reference I'm sorry)


End file.
